Pinestar
Pinestar is a reddish-brown tom with green eyesRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, allegiances. History In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Pinestar was the leader of ThunderClan and his mate was Leopardfoot. They had three kits named Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit. Trying to get his leader's attention, Lionpaw followed him one day, only to find his leader with a Twoleg. Pinestar sees him and makes up an excuse that he was watching out for a kittypet, and because the kittypet wasn't there and the twolegs were coming, he pretended to be another kittypet. When Lionpaw sees Pinestar do this once more, Pinestar finally announces to the apprentice that he is leaving ThunderClan. He tells Lionpaw to tell the Clan that he is dead, but Lionpaw refuses and tells him he should just tell the Clan he was leaving. Pinestar does so right after a battle against RiverClan. Leopardfoot asks about their kits, and Pinestar says he will not be a father for them to be proud of, but he will always be proud of them. He leaves, letting his deputy, Sunfall, take over leadership of ThunderClan. Before he left he told Lionpaw to tell Sunstar to name him Lionheart when he become a warrior because that was what he would have named him. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Pinestar is ThunderClan's leader when Bluekit is born. Soon after she becomes a warrior, he begins going to meet with Jake the kittypet and she wonders what is going on. Later he announces that he is leaving ThunderClan to go live as a kittypet. :When Bluefur goes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives from StarClan, she is surprised to see him among StarClan even though he left the forest. He gives her one of her lives. Vicky Holmes Tours :It was confirmed by Vicky that Tigerstar's father was Pinestar. He was the leader of ThunderClan before he left to become a kittypet. That led Tigerstar on the path of evil, and is likely the reason he hates kittypets. Family Members Immediate Mate: :LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :SweetbriarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Son :TigerstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 - Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Daughters :NightkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MistkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandkits :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 - Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, page 258 - Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans - Deceased, Residence Unknown :TawnypeltRevealed in ''Rising Storm, pages 19-20 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, page 258 - Living (As of The Forth Apprentice) Great-Grandkits :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Quotes References Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters